Time Ticks to Treasure - the Musical
Time Ticks to Treasure is a musical created by Rissa, along with other Shadow Sacrificers, to be put on in their high school production. This takes place during Test Two of Level Two, in The Girl Who Lost Her Mind. Songs in the Musical on my Soundcloud. Enjoy! Also, please remember - I'm not a playwright. I can't even vote yet. You are all free to use this for your own projects or fanfictions, just please give me the credit. 'Cast List' Clara: Rissa Lorien: Loki Shane: Sherlock Mira: Present - Morgana, Flashback - Missy Larkin: Present - Lucifer, Flashback - Moriarty Ethan/Agent Kilgarrah: Merlin King/Agent King: Arthur Lyra: Present - Isabelle, Flashback - Natasha Caleb: Present - Thor, Flashback - Clint Markham: Mycroft Mystogan: Harry 'Plot' Act One - Scene One Shane is rehearsing for a performance that takes place two months later. He continues his rehearsal despite being able to perform the piece amazingly. Lorien shows up and heckles him in an attempt to get him to stop play violin and to help him look for treasure. Opening Number - Join In On The Hunt Clara comes to find them when she discovers the meaning of the clues left in the letter to Lorien. Lorien runs off to the graveyard, followed by the other two as they talk of Clara's crush on Lorien and her inability to act on it. Act One - Scene Two The scene opens with Larkin yelling at Mira about her inadequacy to break into a mausoleum. She tries to explain, but they end up arguing more than talkikng. She gets cut off by Larkin's song. Larkin's Number - All I Ever Wanted Mira compromises and tells Larkin that she will break into the mausoleum, but she was going to wait until nightfall. Act One - Scene Three Clara, Lorien, and Shane break into a mausoleum in broad daylight and follow the clues. Shane is a bit unnerved by Lorien's and Clara's completely cool reaction to looking around dead bodies. However, he still helps them put the clues together by properly translating the clue from Latin. By combining two objects, they discover a secret compatment the hides a scroll, which leads to the next clue. They run off to get ice cream. Act One - Scene Four Mira breaks into the mausoleum, only to discover that the scroll isn't there. She throws a tantrum and starts breaking objects, which leads to Larkin (who is standing guard) to confront her about the ruckus she's making. Mira shows him the empty spot and voices her doubts that the scroll even existed in the first place. However, by observing the dust patterns, Larkin determines that the scroll is indeed real, and it hasn't been a long time since it was removed. He comes to the conclusion that the culprit lives in the town. Act One - Scene Five Markham, the Head of the Camelot Agency, a division of the MI6, has recently discovered that there has been an odd number of incidents in his hometown. He calls up his parents and confronts Lyra, a family friend who is house sitting, about the disturbings she deemed as 'the zombie incidents'. He decides to send his two best agents on the job, John 'the King of Camelot' King, and Ethan 'the Rookie' Kilgarrah. When he summons them his office, he doesn't like the way that they greet him, so he bursts into song. Markham's Number - Call Me 'M' Markham cuts his song short and explains the details to Ethan and King. He makes a deal with them, saying that if they visit his hometown and take care of the odd happenings there, he will never unwillingly make them sing again. He gives them an address and tells them to stay there. Act Two - Scene One The Agents visit the Oswald house, and meet Lyra, Clara, Lorien, and Shane. They're invited to stay in their guest rooms. While the two agents are in the rooms, Shane figures out the next clue and the trio leave. When they discover the kids' absence, and the reasons as to why, the agents decide that they should go investigate. After they leave, Lyra receives a phone call. Act Two - Scene Two In the museum, there are four groups. One is the trio, Clara, Lorien, and Shane. One is the Agents, King and Ethan. One is Larkin and Mira. And one is Caleb. They keep missing each other as the walk through a room with eight doors. When they finally meet up, they go through the Scooby Doo Montage. ' Musical Number - Welcome to Sunny Springs!' Larkin and Mira manage to escape the group. Act Two - Scene Three Caleb explains through flashbacks how he met Mira and Lyra, and his and Lorien’s connection to the Oswald family. Lorien comes to the conclusion that Mira and Larkin are in town because they’re searching for the treasure. Lyra shows a flashback where she and Mira met Larkin as children. And Ethan comes up with a word that rhymes with ‘tantrum’. Act Two - Scene Four Mira and Lyra have a duet on the things that they wanted and explain their roles to each other. Mira and Lyra's Number - All I Ever Wanted Reprise Clara figures out the last clue. Act Three - Scene One Mystogan's Number - Magic! Clara meets Mystogan and asks for his help in order for him to become more popular as a magician (after making fun of his small reputation and the possible reasons behind it). He agrees once he discovers that they’ll be doing something illegal. Act Three - Scene Two Clara, Lorien, and Shane have a loud conversation in the park about where the treasure is hidden and when they’re going to steal it. Mira and Larkin overhear and take the bait. Clara tells Shane why she loves Lorien. Lorien overhears. Act Three - Scene Three Mystogan puts on a ridiculous show, during which Larkin and Mira try to steal the treasure. They’re arrested by the Agents for destruction of property. Larkin almost gets away, but is stopped through Mystogan’s mysterious power that is much more impressive than his card tricks. They discover that the treasure was really a prank. Markham joins the party, and they all go back to the Oswald house to celebrate. Act Three - Scene Four · Agents are stuck behind so they throw a party over the end of the treasure hunt and Mystogan’s magic and catching Mira and Larkin. Clara learns that Mystogan’s real name is Eric Weiss, and Lorien tells her that that’s Houdini’s name as well. She and Lorien dismiss the theory that Mystogan is Houdini. Larkin gets free from his bonds. Lorien asks out Clara. Larkin steals a gun and shoots Clara. Act Three - Scene Five Clara's Number - This is The Story of My Life Act Three - Scene Six They visit Clara's grave. Sherlock lets Lorien stay behind so he can cry in peace. Lorien's Number - I've Loved You All Throughout The Years. Script Act One - Scene One Curtains open and spotlight opens on Shane, who begins to play his piece of music, which is Requiem for a Dream. The more and more he plays, the more intense it becomes, reaching a creshendo. When LORIEN: Booo! You suck! Shane continues playing, but starts getting agitated. LORIEN: Why don’t you go get a life, Mr. Tone Deaf? Shane gets more and more agitated. It’s starting to become a struggle to continue playing. LORIEN: My cat could play better than you! Screech as Shane plays wrong. He takes the violin out from under his chin and looks directly at Lorien. SHANE: What the hell are you doing? Lorien smiles at Shane and gets out from the audience seat and stalks forward. LORIEN: Interrupting you. SHANE: Why? LORIEN: Because, you’ve been practicing that piece of music for the last week straight. I’m getting sick of it. You play it fine, and the concert you’re performing in isn’t for another two months. So, please stop playing, and come see what I have. (waves a letter in the air) SHANE: Will looking at this make you shut up? LORIEN: Maybe. Shane sighs and stalks over to Lorien, grabbing the piece of paper from Lorien. Seeing it, he bursts out laughing. LORIEN: What? What is it? SHANE: You can’t be serious. Clues to buried treasure? LORIEN: What? SHANE: It’s absolutely ridiculous. LORIEN: No, it’s not. It’s summer, and I’ve been so bored lately. SHANE: Why? The library running out of books for you to read? LORIEN: Stop it. I’m serious. And even if it’s not real, it could still be fun. SHANE: Yeah, but treasure? LORIEN: Treasure “OPENING NUMBER – Join in on the Hunt” SHANE: Is it finally over? CLARA: Yeah. You can calm down now. LORIEN: What are you doing here, Clara? I told you that I’d grab Shane and that we’d join you. CLARA: I know, but I just had to come when I figured it out. LORIEN: Figured what out? CLARA: The first clue. Clara hands Lorien a copy of the previous paper. He looks at it with interest, paying no attention to the way that she looks at him or speaks to him. Despite the fact that her love for him is very obvious, he doesn’t notice. LORIEN: You’re right. That’s brilliant, Clara! He grabs her and spins her around. As the pause when they’re done, Clara leans forward with her eyes closed for a kiss. Lorien slips out of her arms and runs to Shane to show him the paper, almost causing her to fall on the floor. LORIEN: Shane, take a look at this! It’s amazing, isn’t it! We need to go check it out right away! Let’s go! Without paying attention to Shane or Clara, he exits off stage, running happily. SHANE: He’s never going to learn to pay attention, is he? CLARA: No. He doesn’t. And he won’t. Shane turns to Clara, catching a glimpse of her face before she tried to hide it. SHANE: Why do you do this, Clara? Just tell him that you like him. CLARA: No. I can’t. SHANE: I’ve known you a lot longer than Lorien has. I know what’s going on. Why don’t you just tell him? CLARA: I just can’t, okay. Please don’t tell him. And come’on, we need to catch up! Grabbing his hand, she pulls him offstage after Lorien. Act One - Scene Two Mira walks ontage, obviously upset and just a little bit angry. Larkin follows her onto the stage, ranting at her. LARKIN: I cannot believe this! I ask you to do one simple task! One! It’s not that hard to break into a mausoleum. MIRA: I’m sorry, but – LARKIN: No. No excuses. It was a tiny, unlocked mausoleum. MIRA: It was broad daylight! LARKIN: So? MIRA: So, people visit graveyards during the day! There was a funeral going on nearby! So, I’m sorry for not breaking into the mausoleum. LARKIN: Do I have to do everything myself? MIRA: No! But you do have to break into the mausoleum. LARKIN: I hate you. MIRA: I hate you more! Both look angrily away before turning back to each other and looking at them closely. They start to lean in, before jumping back. MIRA: Were you going to kiss me? LARKIN: No. Were you going to kiss me? MIRA: No! I would rather die! LARKIN: Well, why don’t you break into a mausoleum, then? MIRA: ARRRRGHHHHH! LARKIN: I ask one little thing from you, Mira. One tiny thing. What is so wrong with you that you couldn’t do this for me? MIRA: Well, it’s a long story- LARKIN: You’re supposed to be helping me, and instead, you’re not! You know what this means to me! MIRA: Yeah, Larkin, I do, but you’re kind of taking it too far. I’m not going to break into a mausoleum in broad daylight, in the middle of a funeral! LARKIN: You know what this means to me! This is all I ever wanted. “MUSICAL NUMBER – All I Ever Wanted” MIRA: You done? LARKIN: Don’t talk like that about my musical number. I thought it was a masterpiece. MIRA: Sure. Well,now I know. LARKIN: Know what? MIRA: That you’ve always been insane. LARKIN: Hey - MIRA: Look, Larkin, I’ll break into the mausoleum for you, but I’m waiting until sundown, okay? LARKIN: Fine. Have it done before the night ends. I want that clue. Act One - Scene Three Inside a mausoleum, Clara, Lorien, and Shane are opening up coffins. SHANE: Are you sure this is a good idea? LORIEN: Sure. What’s the harm? SHANE: Couldn’t we have at least waited until nightfall to break into the mausoleum? LORIEN: Where’s the fun in that? It’s more fun if we can break in in broad daylight. Besides, I’m impatient. I want the second clue. SHANE: How about you Clara? Are you okay with this? CLARA: Fine, I guess. SHANE: You’re not freaking out, or anything? CLARA: No. If I see a spider, I’ll just kill it. SHANE: That wasn’t what I was talking about. CLARA: Oh? Then what were you talking about? Pulls off a coffin lid as she’stalking. SHANE: Maybe the fact that we broke into a mausoleum and are opening up coffins with dead people in them?!? LORIEN: Odd, I thought you would be fine with this, Shane. You’ve always been interested in gross stuff like this. SHANE: You think it’s gross, yet you’re still opening coffins. (Turns to Clara). How are you handling this? CLARA: I dunno. I guess I’m kind of viewing it like I’m on a television show, or something. This town is always so boring, and suddenly we get the chance to find treasure. I can deal with a few corpses, even if theyare rotting and the bones have bleached over time. SHANE: You know that I was staying away from the coffins in order to avoid strong imagery, right? CLARA: Yep. Lorien laughs. SHANE: Wow, you guys are sadistic. I’m going to wait outside. LORIEN: No need. I found the symbol. SHANE: I still don’t want to see a rotting body… LORIEN: It’s fine. It’s not in a coffin. Shane and Clara look over to Lorien to see what he’s doing. He’s holding an urn in his hand. LORIEN: The symbol was behind this urn. Clara, Lorien, and Shane crowd around the symbol. SHANE: Now what? LORIEN: Ha! You are interested! I knew it! CLARA: It says ‘the weight of the world will reveal it’s next treasure.’ I think. SHANE: What do you mean, you think? CLARA: It’s in Latin. SHANE: What? Give me that! Shane snatches the papers from Clara and scans them. '' SHANE: You’re close. LORIEN: You know Latin, too? CLARA: Who do you think taught it to me? SHANE: This is Archaic Latin, not Classical Latin, which is what Clara and I know. Though I do know a bit more Archaic Latin than she does… LORIEN: So what’s it say? Come on… SHANE: ‘The weight of the earth will reveal it’s next treasure.’ LORIEN: Isn’t that the same thing? CLARA: No. If it says Earth, they don’t mean Earth as in the planet, they mean Earth as in ground. SHANE: Clara’s right. So now we need to find the ground… LORIEN: What the hell does that mean? SHANE: I’m guessing that there’s some sort of rock or stone in here or nearby that has the same symbol, and once the symbol is pressed into the other one, we’ll find the next clue. CLARA: I found it. ''She pulled the stone out of the wall, noticing that it looked different from the others. The other side held the symbol. CLARA: Here, Shane. You do the honors. Shane uses the stone to unlock the compartment to the scroll. SHANE: It looks like another scroll. When you said treasure…are we looking for a treasure map, or are we looking for treasure? Because if we’re not looking for the map, then I’m going to guess that we'll have to follow a long set of clues until we find the treasure. LORIEN: Yeah! This’ll be fun! CLARA: We should really put everything back where it belongs. Clara grabs the stone and the urn, and places the urn back on it’s shelf and the stone back into the wall. The boys put the coffin lids back on the coffins. When the room looks the same as before they left it (albeit with a few less spiders), they decide to leave. SHANE: Wow, it’s starting to get dark out. We were in here a lot longer than we thought. CLARA: The sun will probably set in a few minutes. How about we head up to the hill to watch the sunset and read over the next clue? LORIEN: And let’s get some ice cream to celebrate. It’s the middle of summer, after all! They exit the stage. = __FORCETOC__ Category:In-story Creations